Walk of shame
by Hyarmen
Summary: Co się stanie gdy upijemy się nie z tą osobą, z którą powinniśmy? Co jeśli trzeba będzie przejść ten marsz wstydu z niewłaściwą osobą? A jeśli się zakochamy? Z tymi i innymi problemami mierzy się nasz uroczy Kuroko czyli pijane KagaKuroszki. Imprezę czas zacząć!


Nie wiem już co mam ze sobą zrobić. Utkwiłem w martwym punkcie z którego nie ma powrotu. Kolejny dzień spędzam w domu, nie robiąc praktycznie nic. Treningi już dawno przestały sprawiać mi przyjemność, ponieważ na nich zawsze jesteś ty. Widok twojej twarzy, twojej sylwetki zabija moją duszę. Chodzenie do szkoły jest przymusem, więc muszę tkwić w niej parę godzin wraz z tobą w klasie. Udaję, że cię nie znam, udaję, że nie istniejesz. A ty i cała drużyna już jesteście pogodzeni z faktem, że mnie z wami nie ma i nie będzie. Wygraliśmy Winter Cup, upoiliśmy się szczęściem jak małe dzieci. Każdy na swój sposób, ale ważne, że razem. To były szczęśliwy dni, byłem dumny, że jestem częścią tej grupy. Wyglądało, że życie licealne będzie płynęło spokojnie i szczęśliwie. Jednak coś się spieprzyło, coś tak delikatnego...

Działo się to dwa miesiące temu. Właśnie skończyliśmy trening i przygotowaliśmy się powoli do zbliżających się Inter High. Byliśmy bardzo zmęczeni, szybko każdy poszedł we własną stronę. Jako, że mój dom i Kagamiego był w tym samym kierunku, wracaliśmy kawałek razem. Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, ponieważ trenerka dała nam wycisk. Był ciepły, letni wieczór. Jutro była niedziela, więc mieliśmy wolne. Świadomość obijania się sprawiała mi niemałą przyjemność. Pamiętam, że bardzo chciałem wtedy znaleźć się już w łóżku. Nagle Kagami zatrzymał się przy SevenEleven.

-Poczekasz chwilę, muszę coś kupić. - nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do sklepu. Westchnąłem, i usiadłem na schodach. Oparłem głowę na kolanach i starałem się nie zasnąć. Minęło nie więcej niż pięć minut. Poczułem palec na plecach.

-Już jestem. - powiedział Kagami trzymając w rękach torbę z zakupami. - Jutro mamy wolne, może chcesz? - zrobił pauzę i wyciągnął z torby puszkę od piwa i pokazał mi ją z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Napijemy się?

-Sprzedali ci piwo? - zapytałem niedowierzająco. Mieliśmy szesnaście lat, a alkohol można kupować od dwudziestu. Chociaż to pytanie było bezsensu, ponieważ widziałem dowody w jego dłoniach.

-Spójrz na mnie, wyglądam na dwadzieścia jeden! - odparł z dumą w głosie.

\- To pewnie przez te hamburgery... - dodałem cicho, tak by nie mógł usłyszeć.

-Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem? - schował piwo do torby. - To jak, wpadasz? Wypijemy, może coś obejrzymy...

-Kagami-kun, nie widzisz, że jestem zmęczony? - zapytałem się, ponieważ naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na spędzanie czasu z nim.

-Ojj tam, Kuroko, nie daj się prosić. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji się napić tylko we dwoje. Ciągle tylko treningi, mecze, nauka... - przekonywał Kagami. W końcu dałem za wygraną, to prawda, że nie było zbyt wiele sytuacji, w których byliśmy tylko we dwoje. Nie żebym wtedy odczuwał ich brak.

-Niech będzie, ale po jednym i idziemy spać.

-Oczywiście! - odpowiedział Kagami i zaśmiał się. No przecież nie wierzył, że na jednym się skończy. Ja też w sumie nie wierzyłem. Gdy już byliśmy na miejscu, Kagami schował piwo do lodówki, zostawiając na sofie tylko dwa, wyjął przekąski i włączył tv. Przeleciał szybko kanały, jednak nie znalazł niczego ciekawego. Podszedł do szafki z płytami i wybrał film. Była to głupia, amerykańska komedia, trochę zboczona miejscami. Piliśmy piwo, a Kagami zjadł prawie sam wszystkie słodycze i chipsy.

-Kagami-kun, naprawdę Amerykanie są tacy... - nie wiedziałem jak to powiedzieć.

-Głupi? - odparł Kagami nawet na mnie nie patrząc. - Tak, większość na pewno. Ale dobrze grają w kosza.

-Coś mi to przypomina, masz może pomysł co takiego? - drażniłem się z nim. Piwo zaczynało powoli na mnie działać i nawet spać mi się odechciało. O dziwo czas z Kagamim mijał mi miło i przyjemnie.

-Nie wiem, a...aaa, - najpierw rozmyślał nad a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas złości. - Kurokoo, bo dostaniesz z kopa. - zagroził i szturchnął mnie delikatnie w ramię. Siedzieliśmy blisko siebie, nasze kolana prawie się stykały. Nie czuliśmy z tego powodu zakłopotania, traktowaliśmy siebie jak przyjaciół. Tyle razem przeszliśmy...

-Ciebie się nie boję. - odpowiedziałem zdecydowanie.

-Tak, a kogo się niby boisz? - zapytał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w telewizorze. Właśnie główny bohater skarżył się kolegom na swoje niepowodzenie w podrywaniu dziewczyn.

-Nikogo, no... - zawahałem się. Na ekranie właśnie grupa chłopców wpadała na coraz głupsze metody „wyrwania towaru" - No może, że Akashiego-kun.

-Naprawdę? - wciąż patrzył w telewizor, najwyraźniej zainteresowany tematem tam poruszanym. A może chciał te złote rady wykorzystać w życiu?. - Moim zdaniem nie jest straszny tylko strasznie głupi. - sięgnął dłonią po ciastko. - I się wywyższa. - ciastko zjedzone.

-W czasie meczu to nic. Zobaczyłbyś jaki potrafi być okrutny gdy się wkurzy na treningach. - zacząłem rozmyślać o czasach w Teikoo. - Straszył nas, że obetnie nam.. hmm.. przyrodzenia nożyczkami.

-Haha, nie zrobiłby tego. - spojrzał na mnie z niedowarzaniem, jednak moja twarz była przesadnie poważna. Kagami wystraszył się, a ja wtedy cicho się zaśmiałem. - Woow, tak rzadko się śmiejesz. - powiedział Kagami i uśmiechnął się. Miał w dłoni chipsa i patrzył na mnie tak dziwnie.

-Bo życie nie jest śmieszne. - upiłem łyk piwa.

-Eee nie zanudzaj mnie tu. - powiedział Kagami i wstał. Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął kolejne piwa. Podał mi puszkę, na co ja mu pokazałem swoją trzymaną w dłoni. Była w połowie pełna. - Pij szybciej, no!

-Nie potrafię. - odpowiedziałem szczerze. Kagami westchnął i usiadł ponownie na sofę. Otworzył piwo a drugie położył obok mnie. Delikatny rumieniec wstąpił na jego twarz. Dokończyłem puszkę i czułem, że już kręci mi się w głowie. Szybko się upijam, ponieważ rzadko kiedy to w ogóle robię. Kagami otworzył puszkę i podał mi. Czas mijał szybko i beztrosko. Film powoli dobiegał końca, a my piliśmy trzecie piwo. Kręciło mi się już mocno w głowie i nie mogłem złapać równowagi idąc do łazienki. Postanowiłem, że już pójdę spać, ale Kagami nalegał by zostać chociaż do końca filmu. Był pijany, ale chyba nie aż tak jak ja. Jego policzki nabrały czerwonego odcienia, a wzrok miał maślany. Siedział blisko mnie i co chwilę stykaliśmy się ramionami i kolanami. Nie myślałem normalnie, wtedy przelatywały mi leniwe różne obrazy. Chciałem się znaleźć w łóżku, ale pierwotne instynkty dawały o sobie znaleźć. Chciałem się do kogoś przytulić. Czułem ciepło jego ciała, alkohol rozgrzał je jeszcze bardziej. Nagle zapragnąłem wtulić się w jego tors i pocałować go w szyję. Gdy byłem pijany nie mogłem przeanalizować tego, jak źle i nieodpowiednio to brzmiało.

-Czasami czuję się taki samotny... - zaczął Kagami. - w tym dużym, pustym domu, wiesz,,, Kuroko. - przestał patrzyć się w telewizor i przerzucił wzrok na mnie. Ja patrzyłem na jego ciało cały czas. Ledwie dotarło do mnie, co powiedział.

-Ja też często czuję się samotnie... - przysunąłem się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak że miałem swój nos o pięć centymetrów od jego ramienia. Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

-Kuroko, co sądzisz o tyym – przerwał na chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli. - o tym, żebyśmy całkowicie niezobowiązująco – znów przerwał i spojrzał się w telewizor. - jak będziemy samotni,, to no wiesz, dotknęli się.. - próbował ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Tak jakby mi to przeszkadzało.

-Kagami myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł... - wydusiłem z siebie. Tak naprawdę chciałem już znaleźć się w jego silnych ramionach. Kręciło mi się w głowie, ale wszystko było tak błogo przyjemne. Chciałem jeszcze się napić, więc poprosiłem Kagamiego o kolejną puszkę. Poszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął tym razem dwie butelki.

-Ile tego kupiłeś? - zapytałem przecierając oczy.

-Wystarczająco. - odpowiedział. Podał mi butelkę. Tym razem było to Sapporo.

-Otwórz. - podałem mu piwo wciąż zamknięte. - Jest zamknięte Kagami-kun. - Zamrugał kilkakrotnie jakby co najmniej poprosił go o wykonanie magicznej sztuczki.

-Muszę poszukać otwieracza.- wstał, ale na chwilę się zatrzymał. - Albo.. - wziął ode mnie piwo, włożył do ust i otworzył je zębami. Skrzywiłem się na sam widok.

-Kagaaami-kun połamiesz zęby. - podał mi piwo. Od razu się napiłem. - Niedobrze mi. - czułem, że w żołądku coś mi się nieprzyjemnie kotłuje. - Kagami-kun przytul. - Chłopak jak na jakieś magiczne zaklęcie przysunął się do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem. Czułem ciepło jego ciała i zapach potu. Wtuliłem się w tors Kagamiego i zamknąłem oczy. Mogłem tak zasnąć jednak świadomość jego obecności nie pozwalała mi się uspokoić. Przeniosłem powoli dłoń na jego brzuch. Dotykałem delikatnie jego mięśni, wodząc po koszulce. Idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało, twardy brzuch bez grama zbędnego tłuszczu. Wciąż nie wiem czemu to uczucie mnie podnieciło. Chciałem go dotykać bez końca. Przesunął dłoń z mojego ramienia na mój brzuch. Poczułem przyjemne mrowienie. Wodził po koszulce jednym palcem zniżając się powoli w stronę podbrzusza. Zauważył wybrzuszenie na moich spodniach w okolicy krocza i momentalnie pchnął mnie tak, że leżałem jak długi na plecach, a on podpierając się rękoma wisiał nade mną.

-Podnieciłeś się. - oznajmił. Jego bezpośredniość odebrała mi mowę na chwilę, jednak obecność alkoholu we krwi sprawiała, że powoli przestawałem się przejmować jak to wszystko wyglądało i do czego to zmierzało. Do czego my zmierzamy?

-To ty mnie podniecasz. - wymamrotałem. Kagami zamknął oczy i powoli zbliżał twarz do mojej. Patrzyłem się zniecierpliwiony jak jego powieki, usta stają się coraz bliższe, czułem zapach serowym chipsów. Pocałował mnie delikatnie, dłońmi chwytając mnie za ramiona i przyciskając do siebie. Otworzyłem usta i zaprosiłem go do wspólnej zabawy. Czułem jego ciepły język na swoim i poddałem się temu uczuciu. Alkohol szumił mi w głowie o drobinę za mocno. Upajałem się jego ciepłym oddechem i dotykiem zimnych dłoni. Powoli przysunąłem swoje ręce do jego brzucha i dotykałem bez pewności. Miał taki twardy i umięśniony brzuch.

Tak, kończę w tym momencie, tak może jestem podła, ale muszę jeszcze trochę poczekać by to kontynuować. Cierpliwości! Poza tym, będę całkowicie szczera, pisałam to coś pod wpływem i naszła mnie pierwsza myśl godna alkoholika: alkohol pomaga! Także muszę przygotować się... odpowiednio... Rozumiecie?


End file.
